Wake Up Sweetheart
by Green-Lemon-Pie
Summary: The happenings of Kierons unfortunate end. Only, Kieron doesn't die.
1. Chapter 1: The Break Up

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep.

John Paul bent his head forward as more tears escaped his eyes. He gripped hold of the limp hand that lay on the hospital bed and sobbed.  
Why did he do this? This wasn't in his nature. He didn't understand...

The teenager looked up at the unconscious man. His once perky pink cheeks were pale, and his once luscious brown locks were greasy and matted. This wasn't his Kieron. This wasn't his boyfr...no...Fiancé.

It had been two weeks since it all happened. Two weeks since John Paul's world crashed around him...

_Flashback_

"_So...you're saying...that you don't want to marry me?"  
"Of course I want to marry you Kieron! I'm just not ready! It's going too fast for me..."  
"Too fast? You we're the one who proposed!"_

_  
John Paul groaned, and lent against the kitchen side.  
"I didn't know that you'd want to get married within two months! I thought at least a year!"_

Kieron didn't say anything. He just took a few steps closed to John Paul, and kissed him deeply. The younger man whimpered, and tangled his fingers in the luscious brown locks of his lover.  
Before any of them could enjoy the kiss properly, Kieron pulled away, and stepped back, staring at John Paul.

"Do you love me?" The older man asked.  
John Paul looked up, wide eyed.  
"Of course I love you!" He insisted.  
"Then prove it."  
"Pardon?"  
"If you loved me, then you'd marry me. Next week." Kieron said bluntly.

John Paul looked up, bewildered. "N...Next week?"  
"Yup. I've looked into it. We could be married by Tuesday."  
The younger man shook his head and sighed. "I...I can't..."

Kieron sighed and shook his head. "That's it then."  
Silence erupted the small kitchen, as John Paul looked sheepishly at his dirty trainers

"Does this mean we're over?"

The younger man looked up from his shoes – a small tear trickling down his cheek. Without saying anything, he brushed past Kieron, walked across the room, and slammed the door on the way out.  


_End of Flashback_


	2. Chapter 2: Craig

John Paul lent across the bed, and placed a kiss to Kieron's temple. He wished he would wake up and hold him like he used too. But he knew that there was a small chance of that ever happening again. Kieron's life was hanging by a thread. And it was his entire fault.  
Maybe if he hadn't had said anything about being ready for marriage, this wouldn't have happened...

-Flashback-

"_Craig...Go...Please..."  
John Paul had been staying at his mum's house for a few days after his break up with Kieron, when Craig had showed up at the door. He had a feeling that his visit was due to the night before when they both went to the skate park and talked for hours. They had shared a few meaningless kisses and hugs...but nothing compared to Kieron.  
"I don't understand you John Paul McQueen. Yesterday...you...you said that you missed me! And now you're blowing me off!"  
"I'm not blowing you off...I just...I need some time to think..."  
"ABOUT WHAT?!"_

"_Kieron..."_

The room went totally silent. Craig's eyes were burning holes into the back of John Pauls neck as they stood at opposite ends of the room, the younger of the two looking out of the window.

"Are you trying to say what I think you're saying? That you want him. A priest?"  
"An ex priest..." He interrupted.  
"Same thing."

More silence.

"_After all that he's done...forcing you into marriage..."  
"He never forced me Craig. It...was just going too fast for me..."  
"Tsk. We we're good for each other John Paul. I love you..."  
"I loved you. But you're too late. I love Kieron now. Kieron's the one I want to be with. Not you. You we're just some childish mistake that I want to forget."  
"You don't mean that..."  
"I do Craig!"  
John Paul turned round, so both men were staring at each other._

"_You hurt me so much. And I want to forget all about that. With Kieron, I don't hurt. He makes me feel so alive; so safe...So secure. There's no secrecy, no hiding or anything. Just love. Unconditional love."_

Craig shook his head and strode across the room until he was eye level with John Paul.  
"I can give you that...There's nothing holding me back..."  
"But the hurt's always going to be there! But Kieron makes it all go away! He gave up everything for me! And I'd do the same for him!"  
"What about me? Would you do that for me?"

Even more silence filled the room as the pair stared at one another.  
A tear cascaded down the younger mans cheeks as he shook his head.  
"No..." He croaked, looking down at the floor.

Without saying anything, Craig lent forward and captured John Paul's lips with his own. Treating this as a final goodbye kiss, John Paul raised his hands, and put them on the side of Craig's face, and kissed him back deeply. 

_After thirty seconds, the boys came up for air. Both of them had tears running freely down their cheeks.  
"I'll keep in touch..." Craig croaked, walking towards the front door.  
John Paul nodded slowly, and angrily wiped his cheeks._

Just as Craig was about to leave the McQueen household for the last time, he turned back and looked at the younger man.  
"John Paul...Go to him. Go to Kieron, and be happy. I know he'll treat you right..."  
After the words had left his mouth, he closed the door behind him – leaving John Paul alone. 

_-End of Flashback-_


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Kieron

* * *

Lil bit of angst.

* * *

John Paul ran his hands over Kieron's delicate face. It was still as soft as ever. And he was still as handsome.

Myra had been in a few times to see Kieron, and check up on her son. John Paul could tell his mother blamed him for Kieron's suicide attempt. It was obvious.

A tear trailed down the young man's face as he remembered the moment he found his lover, half dead, covered in vomit and sprawled out on the floor of the flat.

_-Flashback-_

_He'd taken Craig's advice, and gone to see Kieron. He'd taken time to think about his relationship with the ex priest after Craig's departure, and he'd come to a conclusion.  
He wanted to spend his life with Kieron, and if that meant getting a civil partnership – then so be it. He couldn't live without Kieron. He knew he couldn't._

The young man smiled, as he jogged up the last few steps to his former flat. Kieron will be thrilled to bits to hear John Paul's change of heart.

He soon reached the door which separated him from his lover. He sighed contently, before slowly unlocking the door, and letting himself in.

_As soon as the door opened, his face drained of colour, and his heart stopped beating.  
Kieron's body was sprawled on the floor. Vomit was all over his chin and fell onto the rug underneath him.  
The boy ran to his side, pulled him up onto his knees, desperately repeating his name, and shaking him around._

_  
"Kieron! Oh God! Kieron! Please...Wake up...common sweetheart...open those eyes...common..."_

_One hand subconsciously grabbed the phone that was lying in Kieron's limp hand, and dialled 999. He lifted the phone up to his ear, and spoke to the operator.  
"Talk more slowly sir"  
"K...K...Kieron! HELP HIM GODAMMIT. HELP HIM!"  
"Sir! Tell us slowly – what's happened?"  
"Kieron...He...tried to kill himself because of me ... please help...please..." John Paul sobbed down the phone, and lent forward so he was hugging Kieron's lifeless body. _

"_Stay calm Sir. I've traced the call, and there is an ambulance on the way."  
"O...kay..."_

_The operator took John Paul through a few procedures to help prolong Kieron's chances of survival which the boy franticly attempted.  
-End of Flashback-_

John Paul's heart rate rapidly increased as he thought back to that night. The doctors said that he'd saved him. They said he got there at the right time, and if he we're any later, he would have been dead. He doubted that. The doctors we're probably saying that to make him feel somewhat guilty. They blamed him for Kieron's attempted suicide. Everybody did. And rightly so – it _was _his fault.

He never would have forgiven himself if Kieron had died. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if Kieron had committed suicide because of him.


	4. Chapter 4: Heartbreak

* * *

_Weird little chapter._

* * *

John Paul awoke with a start. People – doctors precisely – had all swarmed around Kieron's bedside, and were all talking to each other about something which the man couldn't quite hear.

Thinking the worst, John Paul became frantic and thrashed around in his seat, sobbing Kieron's name into his hands. Kieron was dead. His Kieron; and it was all his fault.

"HE'S AWAKE!"  
John Paul's head snapped up and turned to the direction of the yell – tears running madly down his cheeks.  
His mouth opened to say something, when a hand fell onto his shoulder. He looked up, and saw a female nurse standing next to him – a smile plastered on her face.  
"He's awake darling." She whispered, nodding in the direction of the bed.

Still crying, and not trusting what the nurse was telling him, he slowly moved his head over to the bed. The many doctors and nurses had cleared, and now there was only one, shining a light into Kieron's very much awake eyes.

The young man jumped out of his seat – but stayed still and watched the man.  
"K...Kieron...?"

The ex priest shook the nurse off him, and cocked his head in the direction of the voice. When he saw the familiar figure standing at the other end of the room, he let out a small whimper.  
"J...John Pa...ul"

The pair just looked at each other for a few moments, until the nurse patted John Paul's shoulder, and whispered "I'll leave you two to it..."  
The nurse walked out of the room. The door swinging closed was the only sound that could be heard in the small private hospital room.

John Paul left Kieron's eyes burning into his body, as tears escaped from his own. He wanted nothing more than to leap into Kieron's arms and hug him senseless - but Kieron probably didn't want that. He probably wanted him to leave and never come back...

All thought's were demolished, as Kieron arms raised off the bed, and were held out to John Paul as if asking for a hug; a small plea escaping from his mouth. Without giving it a second thought, the younger man strode across the room, and leapt onto the side of the bed. He quickly buried his head into Kieron's chest, and gripped onto his shoulders and his bed robe for dear life.  
"I'm sorry Kieron! I'm sorry! I do want to marry you. I do I do I do I do."

The pair sobbed into each other's bodies for what felt like hours.

When the sobs had stopped, but only tears remained, John Paul lifted his head, and buried it into Kieron's neck, sniffing softly, inhaling the man's manly scent. He felt a hand lift up from the bed, and fingers tangle in his hair. He was just about to sigh contently, when Kieron spoke for the first time.

"Shouldn't you be with Craig?" His voice was weak and croaky, and his tone was blunt.

John Paul slowly lifted his head from the man's neck, and stared at him - a look of guilt on his face.  
"Why would I be with Craig?"  
"That's where you went wasn't it? We broke up, and you went back to him."

The younger man shook his head in disbelief, and then started down at Kieron.  
"I could never go back to him...Not after what he done to me..."  
"But I saw you. I went out to find you, to apologize, to tell you that I loved you, and I saw you both kissing..." Kieron's voice came out as a whimper as he remembered what he saw two weeks ago.

_-Flashback-  
__  
Kieron was walking hurriedly through the village. He'd just found out the truth about Niall, and all he wanted now was to make up with John Paul, and curl up in his arms. He knew that John Paul would be at his mum's house. He always went there when he was angry or upset.  
Kieron stopped suddenly, gripping the flies he was holding. Maybe he went back to Craig...No. John Paul wouldn't do that. He had more decency that to go back to his ex, the day after they broke up.  
_

Still feeling a little uneasy, Kieron started walking towards the McQueen house. He was just about to turn the corner by the SU bar, when all of his fears we're confronted.

Sitting on the front steps, we're John Paul and Craig. Craig had his hands in John Paul's hair, and on John Paul's back, and John Paul had his hands on Craig's face, and was stroking his cheeks with his thumbs as they kissing passionately.

_Kieron stood their motionless and wide eyed as he watched the two ex lovers explore each other's mouths hungrily. By the time he blinked, his cheeks we're wet with tears, and his vision was blurred. He also realised that his hands we're shaking and his body was quivering.  
_

_How could John Paul do this to him? They'd only broken up yesterday...  
_

Feeling his heart shatter into a million pieces, Kieron turned around and headed back to the flat. This was all too much.

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

_Wayhaayy he's awake!_


	5. Chapter 5: I Love You

* * *

_Just a short chapter.  
Gunna do an epilogue to round it off  
Enjoy_

* * *

No words were spoken between John Paul and Kieron for a while. The younger man rested his head on Kieron's chest, and played with the fingers on his right hand, while Kieron looked up and the ceiling, and played with John Paul's hair with his free hand.

"Why did you do it?"

Kieron looked down at the man lying on his chest. He couldn't let him know about Niall's evil deed. It'd break his heart to find out what kind of a man his flatmate is. And the fact that he's actually his half brother. Plus, he needed to talk to Myra first. She deserved to know who and what he son really is. Kieron knew that Niall made his deed look like a suicide attempt. He'd just have to play along...Then when the times right, he'll tell John Paul everything.

The older man sighed, and looked back up to the white ceiling. "I couldn't handle the thought that I'd lost you. I'd given up so much for you - and you'd thrown it back in my face. I felt worthless. I thought your relationship with Craig would be better if I wasn't around anymore."  
As soon as the words left his mouth, Kieron felt guilty. So what he wasn't technically a lie, he actually felt like that - he still felt bad for making it seem like it was John Paul's fault that he 'tried to commit suicide'.

"You didn't have to try and kill yourself though." The younger man croaked, obviously hurt by Kieron's words. "You could have moved or something."  
"Are you saying that you want me to m...?"  
"No!"  
John Paul lifted his head off the Kieron's chest immediately, and looked into his eyes.  
"I never said that. I don't want you to move. Ever. Kieron, I love you so much..."

The older man nodded, and placed his hands on either side of John Paul's head. "And I love you. But John Paul, I want you to be happy."  
"I am happy...with you..."  
"...Really? How comes you we're so uncomfortable with our engagement?"  
"I've said, it was just going too fast...I didn't think we'd be getting married within two months..."  
"You should have waited until you we're completely ready before you asked me."

John Paul nodded sadly. "I thought I was ready. I wanted to spend my life with you...I still do. That's...if you still want me.  
Kieron chuckled softly. "Of course I want you."  
John Paul smiled, and lent down again, and rested his head on Kieron's chest.  
"I love you..."  
"I love you too John Paul...always..."


	6. Epilogue: In Tanzania

* * *

_The finale of Wake Up Sweetheart.  
I really hope you enjoy it._

* * *

"John Paul! You wouldn't help me a sec would you? This beams to heavy. I can't shift on my own."  
Kieron called from one end of the resurrecting building.  
John Paul turned around to see his fiancé bending over a large beam, completely struggling to get it off the ground. He tutted softly, before walking over to Kieron, and rubbing a hand over his back.

"You'll pull a muscle if you do it like that. Crouch down then do it."  
Kieron looked up, kissed John Paul briefly on the lips, before doing the stance that John Paul told him too.  
The younger man walked to the other side of the beam, and did the same. Together, they slowly moved the beam to where it was supposed to be.

Kieron got to his feet, and stretched out. John Paul walked over, and put his arms around him.  
"I'm glad you convinced me to do this."  
"Do what?" The older man said, resting his forehead against his fiancés.  
"Come to Tanzania. I thought it would have been rubbish. But it's not though. It's amazing. And I get to spend three months with you, away from my family."

Kieron chuckled and brushed his lips against John Paul's.  
"I'm glad you're enjoying it."  
"Hmmm."  
John Paul removed his hands from his lovers' hips, and placed them on either side of his face, embracing him in a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart a few moments later, they heard quiet gigging from the side. They looked to where the noise was coming from, and saw two of the children from the local school looking up at them.  
"Ahh Sabra and Tuponil. Is there anything I can do for you?" Kieron asked, walking away from John Paul, and talking a small step in from of the two children, and crouching down in front of them.

The younger of the two children spoke first. She had a smile on her face as she spoke.  
"You we're kissing him!"  
Kieron laughed, looking round at his lover. "Indeed I was!"  
"Whhhhyy?"  
"Because I love him." The man stated.

The two children giggled once again.  
"Was there anything you two wanted?"  
Sabra looked up and smiled. "Mr Motogusinile said you two could go home. He said that you two had worked very hard, and that you don't have to come into work until the afternoon."

x...x

John Paul and Kieron said good-bye to the other workers, and some of the school children, before heading back to the flat that they were donated for the time in Tanzania.  
It was an extremely small sleeping space. It had a single bed which they had to share, the floorboards we're extremely creaky and there was no bathroom - only a toilet. There was a small communal shower outside, which everyone in the small community of flats had to share.

Flopping himself down on the small brown sofa that they we're given a few days earlier, John Paul sighed.  
"What's up babe?" Kieron asked, sitting down next to John Paul, and holding his hand.  
"You know I said I really loved it here?"  
"You don't do you?"  
"No! I really do! But...this place. This flat. I don't think I can spend another two months in it."

Kieron gently ran a hand through John Paul's hair and smiled.  
"I'll let you in on a little secret. I hate this flat. But, that's not important. I get to spend three months alone with my gorgeous fiancé before we get married."  
John Paul's frowning face broke into a smile at Kieron's words.

"I can't wait."  
"For what?"  
"I can't wait till we get married. I know I'm ready for it. Actually, I wish we we're getting married right now. "

The older man let out a loud chuckle, and pushed his soon-to-be husband down on the sofa, and climbed on top of him.

"God I love you John Paul McQueen."  
"Excuse me...Hobbs-McQueen."  
"Sorry, I love you John Paul Hobbs-McQueen. "  
Kieron finished his sentence with placing a long kiss upon John Paul's smiling lips.

"Mmm. And I love You Kieron Hobbs-McQueen"

With ease, Kieron pulled himself and John Paul up off the sofa. He then leant down, and picked John Paul up in a bridal fashion, and carried them into their bedroom.

Everything was perfect. John Paul had never been happier, and nor had Kieron. Everything was out in the open, and there were no more secrets.  
Apart from one.  
What John Paul didn't know, was that as they lay in bed, caressing each other's bodies and making love, their wedding was being planned by Kris and Myra.

* * *

_It that didnt make any sense, a while ago, Kieron said he wanted to go to Tanzania to do something about a school, so i thought it would be a good scene for the epilogue._


	7. Sequel?

Sooo. The stories done!

I just wanted to know, a sequel has already been requested

but I just wanted to know if anybody else wanted one?

It'll probably be from Kris and Myra's point of video about John Paul and Kieron's wedding.

Let me know it you want oneee.

Thankyouuu


End file.
